Amantes eternos
by Minino Rosa
Summary: El amor dura tanto como las arenas del desierto, más cuando la inmortalidad de la sangre los une. Ellos van a luchar por mantener su oscuro mundo en las sombras.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo cuando las arenas del desierto doradas y limpias dieron cuna a uno de los imperios más gloriosos. Las pirámides fueron construidas… para ocular un terrible secreto.

Existió una vez un reino de un faraón que rigió hace más de 5,000 años que vivía en paz y prosperidad, junto a su joven reina embarazada y su leal corte. Sin embargo una amenaza surgió a la distancia y entre las sombras, un grupo de hombres malditos estaba atacando las aldeas del alrededor avanzando directo al palacio, el rey escuchó que esos seres perversos atacaban de noche y que le sacaban la sangre a todo ser vivo que se atravesara en su camino. Humano o animal nadie se salvaba, por lo que temiendo lo peor puso a la reina en un navío y la mandó a Tebas lejos del peligro.

Esperando el embate el rey se preparó y sin estar listo aún esa misma noche fue cruelmente atacado, muchas legiones del ejército cayeron abatidas entre las arenas y la población mermó drásticamente su número salvándose solo los que se refugiaron en las profundidades del palacio. Pero al final todo terminó con los primeros rayos del sol, esas cosas no atacaban dos veces el mismo lugar simplemente seguían avanzando su camino. Al día siguiente sin esperar a nada se embarcó para buscar a su esposa y asegurar que todo estuviera bien, sin embargo mientras avanzaba algo no parecía bien, los cocodrilos; esas poderosas bestias que custodiaban el Nilo habían desaparecido, y de pronto restos de embarcaciones flotaban en el río, pedazos de cuerpo aparecían por el agua y para su más completo horror, en una orilla yacía el barco principal, estaba destrozado y a medio hundir.

La buscó con desesperación temiendo lo peor, y su pesadilla se volvió realidad, ella, su reina, estaba tendida en el suelo, parecía que solo dormía, pero su rigidez y lo frío de su cuerpo le confirmó que no era así, estaba muerta y sin ninguna gota de sangre en su cuerpo. Sin embargo dentro de tal infierno un milagro le hizo feliz, escondido entre la larga falda y las piernas de la mujer un pequeño bebé se movía, la Reina había dado a luz posiblemente mientras agonizaba, un acto triste y heroico. El rey no dudó de tomar a su hijo en brazos y llevarlo de regreso a su hogar, donde se convertiría en el príncipe más amado.

Donde el destino de todo un reino sería marcado.

Donde todos serían olvidados…

**En la actualidad…**

Seto Kaiba estaba en su empresa, la Kaiba Corp. revisaba unos papeles antes de salir, tenía que llegar a la escuela, si, él a pesar de todo era un estudiante normal, o casi normal, tanto como alguien en su "condición" podía. Tenía la misma rutina, a las 6 de la mañana llegaba puntual a su compañía, a las 7:45 salía al colegio y a las 2 de la tarde puntual volvía a su trabajo, luego iba a casa a las 8 pm puntual, de lunes a viernes siempre igual. Aunque el fin de semana acostumbraba trabajar, el sábado rompía su rutina, ya que solía tomarse algunas horas por la tarde para jugar duelo de monstruos con algunos de sus compañeros de escuela. Luego de eso él en persona los llevaba a casa del único al que él consideraba entretenido, Yugi un chico de cabellos tricolor y ojos amatistas con unas muy buenas habilidades para el juego. Siempre era entretenido de ver como se enfrentaban, y aunque el tricolor era muy bueno las tácticas de Seto incluían mucha intimidación, lo cual provocaba que el pequeño no se concentrara y perdiera todo el tiempo, aun así era admirable las ocasiones en la que ponía en aprietos al castaño.

\- Kaiba hoy tú pagas la pizza ¿verdad?- preguntó Joey dudoso, el rubio del grupo, él era pobre y se esforzaba mucho para ir a la escuela y mantener dos empleos y aunque parecía un descarado al hacer esa pregunta, sabía que podía confiar en la amistad del ojiazul.

\- Si Joey yo pago hoy y siempre – era la respuesta que daba, no le molesta pagar, tiene dinero de sobra.

\- Joey es de mala educación hacer esas preguntas, entre todos cooperaremos y pagaremos las pizzas porque para eso somos amigos- dijo la única mujer del grupo Tea Gardner, castaña y de ojos azules.

\- Ya deja de ridiculeces Gardner yo siempre pago, no me molesta, así que no empieces con tus discursos que me dan jaqueca- solo una cosa del grupo que Kaiba odiaba y eran las cursilerías que decía la castaña.

\- Ya basta, estamos aquí para divertirnos- dijo el tricolor, esa tarde todos habían ido al parque de diversiones, una nueva atracción mecánica se estrenaba, una montaña rusa llamada la esfinge, tan veloz, alta y llena de vértigo, que solo los adictos a la adrenalina amarían y ellos estaba dispuestos a probar. Solo que la inauguración era a las 10 de la noche por lo que debían esperar y habían decidido ir por la cena, era un beneficio de no tener que hacer línea al ser amigo del dueño.

Seto estaba serio, más de costumbre, días atrás había recibido una llamada algo desconcertante y desde entonces no estaba tranquilo, Yugi lo notó y en un momento que estuvieron a solas le preguntó.

\- Kaiba, sé que no te gusta compartir tus cosas personales, pero ¿te sucede algo malo?, te he notado algo distraído y me atrevería hasta a decir melancólico- Yugi respetaba al castaño, él no compartía nada, lo único que hacían juntos eran tareas y juegos, sin embargo yugi sentía la responsabilidad de unirlo lo más posible al grupo. Kaiba por su parte se debatió internamente entre hablar o callar, el enano era el único al que le podía contar una parte de la situación sin que lo tomara a broma, por lo que decidió desahogarse un poco.

\- Tengo pareja- reveló el castaño.

\- Tienes novia, que bien ¿es una chica de la escuela?- preguntó el amatista emocionado.

\- Es Garden – dijo el ojiazul, cortando la felicidad del otro, sabiendo que estaba enamorado de ella y luego agregó- es broma, ella no es mi tipo- eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo a Yugi el cual por un momento estuvo a punto de llorar.

\- Eso fue muy cruel- el chico era muy sensible con ese tema.

\- Lo siento- escuchar esas palabras del castaño no era común- mi pareja es peculiar, estamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora está en Francia, haciendo sus cosas, no solemos comunicarnos mucho, aun así estamos bien. El caso es que me llamó y me dijo algunas cosas, estoy confundido, sin saber qué hacer y odio esa sensación, no me gusta y siempre es así con Yami. Yo jamás puedo tener el control en su presencia – eso último no sonaba a que era una queja.

\- Bueno las chicas siempre suelen ser complicadas, ellas son muy emocionales, mientras que nosotros somos los racionales, pero ¿ella que te dijo que no entendiste? – preguntó con genuino interés.

\- Kaiba sonrió de medio lado- esa parte de la conversación es privada, aun así me ayuda el hablarte, despeja mi mente- el castaño no involucraría de más al chico mientras pudiera evitarlo.

La cena transcurrió normal, eran 6 personas pidieron dos pizzas grandes, las cuales eran acompañadas de un tazón grande de ensalada el cual solo el rubio comió, con la excusa de no desperdiciar nada. Después caminaron un poco y faltando poco para que se estrenara la atracción fueron al área VIP para esperar con comodidad. Kaiba se sentó en un sillón y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que cerró por un momento los ojos. Ya era de noche por lo que estaba alerta, una fragancia llegó a sus fosas nasales, era dulce, cuando volteó y vio se topó con que Yugi se había cortado con la envoltura metálica de un caramelo. Solo al enano podía pasarle eso, desangrarse con una simple cortadita, para su fortuna Tea detuvo el sangrado al envolverla bien con un pañuelo, después de eso todo transcurrió con normalidad, el juego cumplió con todas las expectativas y cada uno regresó a casa.

La mansión Kaiba era impresionante, grande y llena de maravillas tecnológicas, todo estaba computarizado y moderno.

\- Señor tiene una visita- dijo una de las empleadas.

\- No me gustan las visitas a estas horas, no quiero a nadie aquí, que se largue y vuelva después- la mansión estaba hecha para su descanso, no para socializar.

No quiso escuchar nada más y se retiró a su habitación, que los de seguridad arreglaran el problema. Al entrar algo no estaba bien en su cuarto, había un olor particular metálico y avinagrado, encendió la luz y la escena que vio lo paralizó. Una de las jóvenes criadas de las que tenían poco tiempo trabajando estaba tendida en el suelo sin vida, se acercó a ella con precaución, - ¿ahora que le voy a decir a la familia?- preguntó en voz alta y levantó la mirada al techo, donde una criatura monstruosa estaba colgando de cabeza, aferrándose a la superficie con sus largas uñas negras, mostrando un tono de piel gris, con un cabello largo y negro y unos ojos que solo reflejaban oscuridad. Esa cosa no mostró piedad y se arrojó sobre el castaño, ambos cayendo sobre la cama, la bestia mostró sus colmillos revelando su naturaleza, era un vampiro pero no uno común.

\- Yami, amor mío- dijo Kaiba sonriendo ante el ataque de su amante, el cual no respondió con palabras sino que lo besó apasionadamente y mientras ese beso transcurría cosas pasaban. La piel gris se tornó blanquecina, cabellos tricolores aparecieron resaltando más el rojo y el dorado ocultando en gran parte el color negro, los ojos rojos brillando como rubís y las largas uñas desaparecieron, ahora era un hermoso chico de aspecto normal.

\- Les dirás que estaba deliciosa- el chico recién llegado era la visita inesperada.

**HOLA esta es una linda y romántica historia de vampiros, muyyy a mi estilo. ESTA HISTORIA ESTA CASI TERMINADA, ESPERO CON ESO GARANTIZAR QUE SI LA TERMINARE. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**disculpen la ortografía :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Egipto hace miles de años…**

**El príncipe sobreviviente crecía con aparente normalidad, mostrando inteligencia, fortaleza y buena salud, por orden del faraón un sequito de criadas y soldados lo resguardaban de todo peligro. Dentro de palacio todo era alegría, la gente estaba logrando reconstruir su vida y el reino estaba elevando su gloria nuevamente. Ya habían pasado 6 años desde la terrible masacre, los pocos vestigios del ataque que aun existían eran esos seres humanos que guardaban rencor y que en un acto de rebeldía contra su misma gente se habían convertido en la peor escoria, desalmados ladrones, los cuales no tenían ningún respeto hacía nada, ni nadie, ellos consideraban que aquella noche en la que perdieron a sus familias el mundo se había vuelto en su contra y ellos debían ser retribuidos por su perdida sin esforzarse, sin pensar que no eran los únicos afectados, el costo de su ambición seria grande y muy catastrófica.**

**El faraón había construido una gran pirámide para cuando llegado el momento fuera usada como su memorable tumba, sin embargo en un acto de genuino amor, ordeno que el cuerpo de su esposa fuera sepultado en esta, embalsamada dentro de un sarcófago de oro y después de las ceremonias correspondientes, la reina fue puesta en una cámara secreta, rodeada de tanta riqueza y lujo, que nadie podía calcular su valor, el rey había sido demasiado generoso.**

**Los que habían participado en el funeral contaban historias de los jarrones llenos de oro y joyas que habían sido sepultados, y esas palabras se fueron extendiendo, llegando a oídos equívocos. La banda de ladrones del gran bakura había escuchado a un viejo borracho relatar la historia del gran tesoro, pero al mismo tiempo que el lugar estaba maldito, puesto que uno a uno de los presentes ese día había muerto inmersos en la locura.**

**Bakura sabia del peligro, pero la vida de miseria que había llevado después de la muerte de sus padres y hermanos esa noche, lo habían enloquecido, era apenas una delgada línea de cordura lo que lo mantenía a flote y funcional, aun así la excitación del peligro y la venganza contra su monarca se habían unido en un plan sencillo y perfecto, profanar la tumba de la soberana y robar toda la fortuna, burlando y humillando de esa manera a la familia real, por lo que bajo el cobijo de las estrellas, él y sus secuaces se las ingeniaron para infiltrase en la morada de descanso final de la reina, grave error.**

**El terreno era peligroso, había mortales engaños e ilusiones que confundían la mente de forma funesta, pero aun así logrón con mucha suerte sortear el laberinto trampa y llegar a la cámara secreta. La oscuridad inundaba el lugar casi como si de un velo se tratara, las antorchas apenas alumbraban un poco mostrando en el centro del salón un sarcófago y nada más, que decepción, no había jarros de joyas, ni oro, nada, solo el arca mortuoria. Sin embargo no se quedaron con la duda, algo de valor debía haber en alguna parte después de todo, seguramente habría joyas adornando el cuerpo de la difunta, levantaron la tapa y su felicidad por fin llego había collares, brazaletes y otros adornos costosos, así como una máscara que cubría el rostro hecha de fino oro, bakura tomo esa mascara y la retiro, al principio estaba concentrado en ella, pensando en cuanto podría venderla, sin embargo en un momento extraño bajo la vista y de repente se quedó paralizado la voz entro a su cabeza – mátalos, aliméntame, y tendrás un lugar con migo en la eternidad- , no dijo nada, y simplemente en un acto impensable tomo su cuchillo y decapito al camarada que tenía más cerca procurando que la sangre callera sobre el rostro seco de la monarca, de inmediato sus otros colegas entraron en pánico fue demasiado tarde cuando reaccionaron e intentaron escapar, el albino obstruía la salida del recinto su mueca reflejaba total locura, la suerte no mejoro para los bandidos cuando de la caja salieron lastimeros gruñidos como los de una persona mal herida, con terror miraron como una mano salía y se extendía al frente, la momia se levantó repentinamente causándoles un susto terrible y en ese momento lo supieron ya no volverían a ver la luz del sol, habían caído presas de la maldición.**

**Bakura contemplo los cuerpos muertos de sus supuestos amigos, muertos sin una sola gota de sangre pero eso no le importaba ella estaba satisfecha, ella sería su ama y protectora, el seria su más ferviente y devoto esclavo. Las sucias vendas habían caído de su cuerpo mostrando su incomparable belleza, con su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello negro, sus piel de dorado trigo y sus ojos caramelo capases de conquistar reyes y reinos, se sentía tan fuerte y renovada, el ladrón le dio su túnica roja para cubrir su desnudes, ella no era consciente del tiempo que había pasado desde que aquel ser inhumano la hundió en el sueño profundo, pero sabía que era la hora de volver a su reino, de retomar las riendas del trono, había despertado y tenía hambre de sangre y poder, mucho poder, era la reina condenada y lo usaría a su favor. **

**Tiempo actual…**

Habían compartido cama y aun sin intimidad en el aire se podía respirar el amor de la pareja, yami dormía pacíficamente su rostro relajado lo decía, tal vez por estar en los seguros brazos de su amor o quizá era porque estaba tan cansado, había hecho su viaje en tiempo record y estaba verdaderamente agotado. El castaño intento abordar el tema de su visita, pero se contuvo, si su tricolor no tenía prisa en revelar lo que ocultaba él no le obligaría a nada, se dedicó únicamente a observarlo y a pensar en cuanto realmente le había extrañado, después de todo estar separados 20 años le había parecido una eternidad.

A la salida del sol kaiba se preparó temprano, era domingo y aun así no descansaba, el tricolor se quejó cuando el ruido le despertó.

\- El día se hizo para dormir- exclamo el tricolor aun en la cama.

\- No pongas de pretexto el ser vampiro para ser un flojo- respondió el castaño- sabes muy bien que antiguamente los vampiros eran nocturnos para a provechar la oscuridad y encontrar comida sin ser vistos, pero en tiempos actuales donde es tan fácil adquirir comida, esos hábitos son obsoletos.

\- Tú le quitas la diversión a nuestra condición, y te amo tanto por eso- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama- quiero hacer algo divertido hoy.

\- Si prometes no comerte a nadie- el ojiazul miro el piso donde un estaba el cadáver de la joven cena- podría presentarte a los torpes de mis compañeros.

\- Estaba cansado y muy hambriento y la comida de lata no me llena- las quejas y el puchero del tricolor eran adorables, aun con su edad no dejaba de maravillar a su cónyuge.

\- Tranquilo, para el desayuno tengo algo especial para ti, solo deja que prepare unas cosas y haga algunas llamadas, mientras aséate ya te mande conseguir ropa limpia- le pidió kaiba, una vez que el castaño termino sus pendientes regreso con yami el cual estaba terminado su alimento.

\- Esta sangre esta exquisita, tiene un sabor tal dulce y maduro, es un manjar delicioso difícil de conseguir, quiero más- pidió

\- Ya llevas tres bolsas y esta sangre no es fácil de conseguir- le aseguró el CEO

\- ¿De dónde la sacas?- pregunto el tricolor

\- ¿Por qué llegaste tan repentinamente?- contesto una pregunta con otra.

\- me gusta cómo te queda este traje el blanco resalta tu piel- dijo el tricolor mientras le retiraba una pelusa del pecho, ignorando el tema.

\- Eso no contesta mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?- repitió el castaño.

\- No te agrada mi visita- sus ojos de repente perdieron brillo y reflejaron vejación y dolor.

\- Sabes que siempre espero tu regreso con ansia, pero el hecho de que regreses de improvisto y tan ocultamente no es algo propio de ti- tomo su barbilla y la levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos- además, te conozco de tanto tiempo, que se cuándo algo te pasa.

\- Paso algo, pero aun no es tiempo de hablar de eso, por favor ya no hablemos más del tema y mejor dime a donde me llevaras de paseo- intento cambiar el tema, su estadía seria temporal de un par de meses y quería aprovechar.

Dejando la situación de lado, el castaño sabía bien que el otro no cedería, por lo que citando a sus compañeros en un restaurante para el almuerzo aprovecharía para presentar al tricolor. Todos llegaron puntuales a la cita y se sorprendieron de ver a kaiba de buen humor.

\- -Él es yami, mi pareja- presento Seto con toda la naturalidad del mundo, todos estaba en shok, parecía que les habían arrojado un balde de agua fría a la cabeza incluso yugi que sabía de su existencia se sorprendió, el castaño no había sido muy específico y él había pensado que yami era una chica y no un chico, uno muy atractivo y es que tenía una imagen. La seriedad del tricolor era usual ante desconocidos, su porte era educado y reservado siempre dando un aire de melancolía, sus vestimentas eran oscuras por lo que mucha gente podría pensar que estaba pasando por un luto reciente, o al menos esa era parte de la apariencia que mostraba, siempre dulce y vulnerable, pocos esperarían descubrir en él a una creatura sedienta de sangre y con un gran poder oculto en lo más ardiente de sus entrañas.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dijo el tricolor mostrando una sonrisa y volteo a ver al castaño- ya sé dónde consigues mis golosinas- dijo mientras regresaba su mirada a yugi.

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien, bueno sin más aquí está el segundo cap. de esta historia espero la estén disfrutando. Pasemos a las gracias.**

**GRACIAS A:**

**usagi moonie: me alegra que te guste yami vampiro, si en verdad es muy sexi, saludos cuídate, siempre es un gusto tu presencia en mis lecturas. **

**Disculpen la ortografía.**

**Gracias a los que leen :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

\- Probando, 1, 2, 3, probando- un hombre rubio, mal encarado hacia una prueba de sonido en una habitación quedaba la impresión de ser una bodega vacía - todo está bien, ya revise las cámaras y el sonido es perfecto.

\- Más te vale que así sea, nos están pagando mucho por filmar esto- dijo una mujer mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso de viaje. – además estoy segura que con esto puedo aspirar a ganar un premio, uno de verdad- señaló la rubia, May una reportera clasificada como amarillista y de la prensa rosa, cansada de esa fama, se había postulado para realizar un documental y así lograr la reiniciación de su carrera.

\- A mí solo me importa la plata- señalo el sujeto mal humorado.

\- Cállate kid, y mejor concéntrate en lo tuyo- ambos siguieron con su labor.

Mientras que los preparativos se llevaban a cabo para aquella misión tan especial, el arqueólogo en jefe tenía una reunión muy peculiar.

\- No le aconsejo seguir con esta excavación- dijo un joven de cabello castaño largo y ojos chocolate.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?- cuestiono el arqueólogo intentando parecer que el otro no le intimidaba.

\- La amenaza no soy yo, es algo mucho peor- el joven se levantó de su silla y mostro su altura 1.90 cm de miedo- yo no puedo intervenir en su destino, solo recuerde esto, la reina Miya será la primera y última condena que usted podrá observar si decide continuar con esto.

\- Esto, esto es el trabajo de mi vida, esto es por lo único que he luchado, si esto me quita la vida, entonces tendré la mejor muerte de todas- el hombre estaba aterrado, pero firme en su decisión de seguir.

\- Pues que así sea entonces, espero que se haya despedido apropiadamente de sus familiares porque su destino esta sellado y jamás los volverá a mirar- sin decir nada más el chocolate salió de la habitación.

El castaño salió a todo prisa a su auto, ya era tarde y su acompañante seguro que estaba molesto.

\- si quieres quemarme préndeme fuego, es más rápido que dejarme bajo el sol- dijo un chico de cabellos tricolor, piel canela y ojos morados.

\- Atem cariño no te molestes, que ya bastante tengo con tenerle que decirle a tu papa que el viejo arqueólogo esta necio a entrar a la tumba- se notaba que estaba preocupado aunque su semblante y su postura se mantenían tranquilas.

\- majad cielo- dijo en un tono sarcástico- yami esta con seto, por lo que al parecer mi papa ya esperaba tu fracaso- comentó mientras le mostraba una foto que el mayor de los tricolores había mandado a sus hijos por redes sociales.

\- maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar mientras estamos nosotros de guardias? – se quejó afligido ya dejando de lado sus poses de valentía, sabia lo mucho que Seto lo odiaba y que ese error se lo restregaría en la cara.

\- ¿La abuela es tan mala como dicen? – atem no conoció a la susodicha ya que nació tiempo después, pero su esposo era mayor y por lo que sabía él si la había conocido.

\- sabes que tus padres tienen prohibido el tema- había pasado tanto tiempo y los recuerdos estaban tan vividos, pero le habían ordenado callar.

\- sabes que las posibilidades que sea liberada pronto están muy altas y nosotros somos los más cercanos para detenerla, creo que sería propicio que conozca más detalles para saber a qué me enfrento, nos enfrentamos- Atem tenía un buen punto, y el castaño lo medito por un momento antes por decidirse a hablar.

-**realmente no se exactamente los años que han pasado, yo recuerdo que estaba en el palacio, era parte de la corte que cuidaban del príncipe, en aquel entonces él era un niñ años, yo tenía 16 eso si lo sé, fue antes de celebrar la cosecha, todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón, había una cena muy amena cuando de repente hubo estruendos y una nubosidad, todos se pusieron en guardia pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que sucedería, las grandes puertas se abrieron y la reina difunta entro, tan joven, tan bella, tan perfecta, dijo que los dioses la habían bendecido, que le habían dado el don de la vida como regalo para el faraón, la gente ignorante y supersticiosa lo creyó y el faraón que aun la amaba no dudo en recibirla en brazos, al principio todo parecía normal, aunque había cosas diferentes, ella no salía al sol, gente en la aldea desaparecía, yo solo estaba enfocado en el cuidado del príncipe y no permitía que ella estuviera a solas con él, la reina Miya ya no se miraba como antes, no había bondad y pureza en su interior, su rechazo ante su propio hijo era muy evidente, el faraón pensó que era porque no estaba acostumbrada pero que con el paso del tiempo todo se compondría, pero eso no paso, fue cuando yo tenía 21 años que lo descubrí, era una noche cálida en la que el príncipe no quería dormir sin tomar un poco de leche y comer un trozo de pan, por lo que salía a buscar la comida a la cocina, pero no había pan, recuerdo bien que me dijeron que en la última cocina había quedado una cesta con pan y decidí ir yo mimo por ella, estaba molesto ya que todos sabían que era una costumbre normal del príncipe, cuando ya había conseguido el pan vi algo inusual, a la distancia estaba un sujeto que yo no conocía pero que sabía muy bien quien era, lo llamaban bakura, sabía que era un ladrón y un embustero, pero la reina había dicho que era su protegido, lo extraño es que la ella apareció y juntos caminaron fuera del palacio, yo debí seguir mi camino pero la curiosidad me gano y los seguí, no muy lejos había una casucha donde se perdieron en el interior, a mi cabeza llego una sola respuesta era amantes, fue lo único que pude suponer, debí marcharme e ignorar lo visto, pero nuevamente no pude tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos, me horrorice cuando los vi y comprobé que hacían en realidad, ellos no eran amantes, sino que dentro habían tres personas se miraban muy débiles, se alimentaban de ellos y apenas les permitían mantenerse con vida, tuve la mala suerte de que me descubrieran se volcaron sobre mí y ella me mordió dejando apenas una gotas de sangre en mi interior, el príncipe había aparecido y me había salvado o algo así ya que la verdad es que yo agonizaba, pero tu papa tenia aprecio por mí y se hizo una cortada en la muñeca y medio de su sangre eso me hizo sentir más fuerte, con los días me reestablecí y supe lo que la reina y el príncipe eran vampiros, pero ninguno de los dos era normal, tu abuela había sido mordida por el primer maldito y Yami había nacido infectado por parte de su madre y con el poder de las sobras por parte del rey, ambos eran muy poderosos y peligrosos- hubo de repente una interrupción atem se había quedado dormido, por lo que majad decidió terminar su relato después, mientras tanto seguía conduciendo tenía que llegar pronto a casa y realizar una video llamada.**

**En Japón… **

Yami estaba entretenido, ya había oscurecido y la pandilla había decido jugar al escondite en el parque, con la poca iluminación les era más difícil el encontrarse, pero al mismo tiempo eso era aún más divertido, Seto no quiso jugar y se quedó en una banca, el tricolor mayor podía seguirlos y encontrarlos solo por el aroma y para esconderse solo tenía que usar la oscuridad y jamás lo detectarían aun cuando estuviera de frente a ellos, estuvieron así un par de horas hasta que el castaño interrumpió el juego.

\- Debemos ir a casa- dijo repentinamente el ojiazul.

\- Una ronda más – pidió yami sonriente.

\- No, debemos marchar- estaba tan serio.

\- Vamos kaiba no seas amargado- dijo Joey y lo secundo Tristán y compañía.

\- Es atem- fue todo lo que dijo el castaño para que yami se despidiera del grupo e insistiera en volver pronto a casa.

Durante el camino a casa el castaño no estuvo nada feliz, atem y el idiota de majad estaba en Egipto haciendo guardia a la tumba de la reina loca que tenía por suegra, y el que estuviera yami con el solo podía significar algo, alguien había encontrado la tumba y el inútil del mago no había podido detenerlo, seguramente yami aún tenía la esperanza de que no la lograran despertar y evitar una pelea innecesaria o más bien una masacre mundial.

\- Hola papito- dijo atem con una cara de somnolencia pero feliz.

\- Hola cariño- respondió feliz yami- me pasas con majad- y su expresión cambio a una más seria.

\- El hombre está convencido de que es el trabajo de su vida- de inmediato intento justificar- no hay nada que hacer, solo esperar a que las trampas hagan lo suyo.

\- ¿por qué demonios nadie me dice nada? ¿por qué siempre me tengo que enterar por mi cuenta de lo que está pasando? acaso piensan que soy adivino o que- al fondo se escuchaban los gritos de reclamo de kaiba.

\- Ya basta kaiba por eso no te digo nada, te pones histérico – le respondió yami también gritando- mejor toma asiento y relájate.

\- Príncipe, le juro que hice bien mi trabajo – majad siempre había sido muy responsable con esa labor desde que se la encomendaron.

\- Tranquilo confió en ti, mantenme informado de todo lo que pase – se despido y corto la video llamada.

\- Ese inútil te dije que no servía para nada- el castaño estaba encolerizado.

\- Solo estas celoso por que se casó con uno de nuestros hijos – revelo el tricolor.

\- Era solo un niño- dijo el ojiazul- solo un bebe- recalco

\- Un bebe que tenía 74 años, ya supéralo llevan más de 1200 años juntos- yami sabía que para kaiba el separase de sus hijos era difícil, para él también habían nacido de sus entrañas, pero sabían que estaban con buenas parejas o haciendo algo importante de su vida.

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien, bueno sin más aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia espero la estén disfrutando.**

**Disculpen la ortografía.**

**Gracias a los que leen :-)**


End file.
